Of Clouds and Stars
by Yva J
Summary: When Scott Hayden's father gets captured, he enlists help from the Care Bears.


_This story was written well over 8 years ago. My writing has changed drastically since then, but since reading 'The Darkness Within', I decided to go ahead and post this one. It is a crossover, it is with 'Starman', one of my favorite television shows from the mid 80s, and it is something that is rather different. _

_You don't have to know the Starman series to read this, but if you need a brief synopsis, then here it is: Paul is the Starman, Scott is his teenaged son, George Fox and Ben Wylie are the Federal Security agents who are chasing them. Jenny Hayden is Scott's mother who they are trying to find. The sphere is about the size of a pinball, and is how Paul and Scott can do weird things with blue light. That should cover it. Short and sweet._

_It's a lot of fun for me to look back on these old fiction stories, and I hope that this will bring you a few smiles. Although my writing has changed (hopefully it's improved a bit). But, I do like to look back on these stories now and again. Yes, this is a strange mix of animation and live action.  
_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Of Clouds and Stars**

A _Starman_ / _Care Bears_ crossover

By: Yva J.

High over the city in a magical land among the clouds live the Care Bears. They are very special bears whose mission in life is to help maintain positive feelings of all people on Earth. When someone is sad, or in need of a friend, they go and help then find the courage to stand up for what is right.

On this particular day, the dark eyes of Wish Bear were looking down on Earth through her star scope. She had been watching a teenage boy and his father during the last few weeks, and today, she spotted the boy sitting on a hill, alone, and close to tears. Wish Bear longed to go down to Earth to help the boy, but she knew that she needed the help of the other Care Bears. Finally, she left the cloud over looking the Earth and made her way across the rainbow trail in the direction of the Hall of Hearts which was located in the middle of Care-a-Lot. There she hoped to find Tenderheart Bear and explain to him what was happening on Earth.

Running across the rainbow, she ran into Grumpy Bear, who was sitting near his path in his usual grumpy daze. "Wish Bear, you almost ran me over," he grumbled as Wish Bear was running past.

"I'm sorry, Grumpy Bear, but I'm in a dreadful hurry. Scott's sad again, and I have to get to Earth and see if I can help him."

"Isn't Scott that teenager that you have been watching over the past few weeks?" Grumpy Bear stood up and began following Wish Bear in the direction of the Hall of Hearts.

"Yes, he's alone now, his father is gone, and I don't know what happened to him," Wish Bear said sadly, holding his star scope tightly in her paw, and sighing deeply.

"Maybe he's at work," Grumpy Bear said as they reached the Hall of Hearts. "Most parents do work, you know?"

"No, something is wrong, otherwise Scott wouldn't be crying. Look through here." She aimed the star scope towards the Earth, moved some clouds aside, and handed the golden object to Grumpy Bear.

Looking through the scope, Grumpy Bear saw the boy stand up and walk down the road that would lead towards town. "What makes you think he needs our help?"

"I have been watching him for over three weeks now and I can tell that his energy isn't there." Wish Bear said as a group of the other Care Bears approached them.

"How so?" Grumpy Bear grumbled. "He just looks grumpy to me. I can relate with him."

"Look at him, he looks like he's lost all the hope there is in the world." Wish Bear replied compassionately. "I can't stand to see children so unhappy, and he sits there and holds the marble in his hand, as though there is something missing in his life."

"He's a typical teenager," Tenderheart Bear said once he looked through Wish Bear's scope. "We usually help small children who in turn help the grown-ups."

"I beg to differ," Cheer Bear's bubbly voice chimed in, "we help everyone who needs a smile and a friend." She spun around as they were walking closer to the Hall of Hearts, ran, and plopped in the middle of a cloud. The others laughed at her exuberance.

"OK," Tenderheart Bear finally relented, "Wish Bear, you should go down to Earth and try to talk to the boy. I have to get back inside the Hall of Hearts, Grams Bear wants me to baby-sit Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs."

"OK," Wish Bear grabbed her star scope and took off running towards a small cloud shaped car. She jumped in, strapped herself in, started the car, and flew off in the direction of the Earth. She hoped that he would be able to help Scott. It was a long shot, but she never gave up hope of helping others, and this particular boy appeared as though he could use a lot of help.

-----

The sun was setting as Scott Hayden sat and looked out over the rolling hills of the small Colorado town. He was beside himself with worry as he watched the sky begin to look a dark grayish color and he was left feeling absolutely alone.

Earlier that day, he had returned from school to discover that his father was not at home. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him, but Paul had told him that he would be home when he returned because they had gotten a lead on the whereabouts of Jenny Hayden, Scott's mother. When he didn't see his father, it frightened him because Paul always kept his word.

Later, when he had looked out the front window, he could see his father and three men in suits. His father was being escorted towards a police car, and he could see the silver of the handcuffs that bound his wrists. His father had been captured by the Federal Security Agency, and it was a miracle that he had managed to get into the apartment without himself getting captured. He knew that the FSA wanted him as well, and he was scared of what would happen if both of them were to get captured. He was alone, and the worst part about it was he had not had a chance to make any friends during the time they had been living in this town. Essentially, there was no one he could turn to for help.

Scott was left wondering if there was really something that he could do. He reached inside his pocket and pulled his sphere out. He had learned a lot since his father returned to Earth, but his insecurities with the sphere were still evident when he tried to use it without his father present. Even though he was now 17, he was afraid of making the same mistakes with it that he had made some months after his father had returned. There was no denying the intense love he felt for his father and now he was alone in the hands of George Fox. This frightened Scott more than anything because he knew his father wouldn't hurt anyone, and he realized that his father was the most innocent being in the universe. This made him feel a deep sense of pride in his father, but it also frightened him. He sighed deeply, his eyes filling with tears.

Dad, he thought to himself, I wish you were here. I don't know how to get you out of there by myself, and I hate this feeling. He closed his eyes, as though through the simple act of wishing would make his father appear before him. What he didn't expect was to hear someone speaking to him.

"Don't cry, Scott?" The voice said.

He looked up and saw an aquamarine colored bear standing next to him, a golden object in her paws and a symbol of a golden rainbow etched across her tummy. He stuffed the sphere in his pocket, closed his eyes, and rubbed them as though he had something stuck in them and wanted to get it out. When he opened his eyes again, the bear was still standing there.

"Who are you?" he finally asked timidly.

"I'm Wish Bear," came the voice again, "your friend. I've been watching you for a few weeks now, and I came to see if there was anything I could do to help you."

"I didn't know that stuffed animals could talk," Scott mumbled to himself as he stood up, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"I'm not a stuffed animal, I'm a Care Bear." Wish Bear said gently as she laid the star scope down on the ground and sat down next to Scott. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Scott looked at her skeptically wanting to speak, but closing his eyes to block out the small round eyes of the bear. "You're just in my imagination," he said softly.

"If I'm just your imagination, could I do this?" Wish Bear stood up and wrapped her paws around Scott in a big bear hug.

Scott was left looking at her once Wish Bear broke the embrace, "OK, OK, so you're real, but what do you want with me?"

"Like I said, I want to help you," Wish Bear said.

"How can you help me? This is just too weird," Scott finally said and stood up.

"I didn't know that there were aliens on Earth, until I saw you and your father, Scott Hayden," Wish Bear said softly.

Scott spun around, "how do you know so much about me and my dad? I didn't say anything, not even in my sleep. What do you want with me?"

"I want to help you help your father." Wish Bear answered. "Paul needs you, you know? He could die if nothing is done for him."

"And I need him, but what can you do? He's in trouble, and I don't know what I should do to help him," Scott said.

"I know, that's why I'm here," Wish Bear said. "I think, though before it starts to rain, that I should take you with me to Care-A-Lot, there you'll be safe from George Fox, and you can get some rest before we plan how we're going to help Paul. We can get the other Care Bears to help, too." Wish Bear walked towards the cloud car that was parked in the trees. "Come with me, we'll take my cloud car."

Scott looked at Wish Bear skeptically. The car was round, and puffy looking. "Wouldn't I fall through that thing? I mean, we do have gravity down here, you know?" Scott looked at Wish Bear still not sure if he wanted to believe that a green bear that came up to his waist could possibly help his father escape.

"Scott Hayden, why don't you have a little faith?" Wish Bear answered his question with a question.

"OK, you have a point," he followed Wish Bear to the car and climbed in. Before Wish Bear got into the car, Scott attempted to get comfortable, but his knees were crushing up against his face. "Uh, Wish Bear, is there a seat adjuster here?"

Wish Bear looked over at him and when she saw the teenager folded up in the passenger seat of the cloud car, she began to giggle. After a few minutes, she managed to readjust the seat. "Sorry, usually the people who come to Care-A-Lot are smaller children."

"Why is that?" Scott asked as Wish Bear started the car, and the car lurched forward.

"Most older kids don't believe in us," Wish Bear said. "They're pretty skeptical, in a way like you were when I first arrived here."

"I'm sorry, it's just that something's are just too unbelievable to be real," he swallowed hard as the car floated off the surface of Earth. "Where is Care-A-Lot, anyway?"

"In the clouds," came the answer. "We should be there in a few minutes."

"Do you think that the others will be able to help my dad?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I think they will," Wish Bear said confidently. "We try to help as many people as we can. Your father will understand."

"You think he will?" Scott asked.

"After observing you for over three weeks, I have realized that your father has a great deal of childlike faith. He'd understand us, I'm almost certain of it."

-----

Paul Forrester was sitting alone in a jail cell. Thank goodness Fox hasn't caught Scott yet, but he wondered how long it would be before Scott would get captured. He hoped that his son would leave the apartment and not return at all. His freedom was much more important than anything else.

He looked out the small window and could see the clouds. He sighed deeply as George Fox entered the cell. "Where's the boy?" the agent demanded in a no-nonsense voice.

Paul shook his head, "I don't know."

"You don't know, or you're not telling me?" Fox pursued with his questions.

"Isn't it enough that you have me, Mr. Fox, must you also persecute my son as well?" Paul asked simply. "My son has no power to harm anyone, he's learning as a child learns about who he is and the part of him that is like me."

"I'll eventually catch him and then I'll have both of you right where I want you," Fox said as he left the cell and closed the door behind him.

Paul shook his head, his sadness evident. He knew that the FSA agent wasn't a person to talk to; he was hardheaded and convinced he was doing the right thing. He didn't mention anything to Fox, but he was overwhelmed with worries about his son. Without the sphere, he couldn't trace where his son was, and this left him with a feeling of being isolated.

After some moments, he heard a thumping sound and looked up. A small yellow bear was standing in the window of his cell. "Can you speak?" he whispered to the small bear.

"Paul, I'm Funshine Bear, one of the Care Bears. Your son is in Care-A-Lot, and will be staying there until we find a way to get you out of here. Wish Bear is now with him and she asked me to come and let you know that you're not alone, and that you do have friends who want to help you."

Paul nodded, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Please, keep my son safe from George Fox. If he gets caught, everything will be lost and we'll never find Jenny Hayden."

"I know," Funshine Bear said softly and smiled at the man in the cell, "don't worry, Paul, the Care Bears won't let you down."

"Please, don't let yourself get hurt on my account, Funshine Bear," Paul said gently, his index finger reaching through a small hole at the side of the window and resting against the paw of the Care Bear.

Funshine Bear smiled upon feeling Paul's finger against his paw. "I promise."

Paul watched as the Care Bear got into a funny shaped car and floated away up into the clouds. Maybe I've underestimated Scott's ability to get help, he thought smiling sadly. After having touched Funshine's paw, he knew without a doubt that these cuddly looking bears may actually hold the key to getting him out of this prison and reuniting him with his son.

-----

By this time, Scott had been warmly welcomed in Care-A-Lot and was standing in front of the Hall of Hearts. Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs approached him, their small faces watching the teenager curiously. Scott finally sat down on the rainbow path and looked down at them. "Are you guys also Care Bears?"

Baby Tugs, the always mischievous baby boy, looked at Scott, "Yeah, my sister and I are real Care Bears." He looked at Scott confidently as the teenager tried to hide his amusement at the small blue bear's assertions. Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were much smaller than the other Care Bears, and both wore small white diapers.

Baby Hugs smiled, "yeah, we're enrolled at the Care Bear School and everything," the small pink bear looked around and saw a group of Care Bears standing near Funshine Bear, who had just returned from Earth.

"Scott," Wish Bear called out, and the teenager stood up and walked over to the group of Care Bears that were assembled near the door leading into the Hall of Hearts. The two baby bears followed. "Funshine Bear saw and spoke to your father," she said once Scott came over.

"Which one of you is Funshine Bear?" Scott asked.

"Here," a voice piped up and a small yellow paw was waving in the air.

"How is he?" Scott asked.

"He's fine, but he misses you, and is lonely. He wants you to be careful. He's worried about you getting caught, and wants you to stay safe," Funshine Bear said and looked at Scott.

"How can we get him out of there?" Scott asked as Grams Bear came over to him and put a comforting paw on his shoulder. The teenager looked at the large gray bear. She must be the grandmother to all these Care Bears, he thought to himself, smiling weakly.

"First of all, the only way we can get Paul out of trouble is if we all work together," said Tenderheart Bear.

"What do you suggest?" asked Wish Bear.

"A nap always helps me," Bedtime Bear chimed.

"Or a good rain shower," Grumpy Bear mumbled.

"No," said Wish Bear, "we have to do something to help and we can't stay up here in Care-A-Lot and wait for Mr. Fox to come to his senses and let Paul go, we have to go down and see what we can do on Earth."

"But, what?" Scott asked.

"I think that it'd be best if Scott stayed here in Care-A-Lot," Grams Bear said, her paw was still on Scott's shoulder.

"No, I can't. My dad needs me," Scott objected looking around the group of Care Bears.

"Scott, I know this is hard for you, but Grams Bear is right," said Tenderheart Bear. "If you go back to Earth, you'll be in danger."

"But, I can't stay here and wait, it'd make me crazy," Scott said.

Funshine Bear looked at Scott earnestly, "Scott, your father wants you to stay safe, and if you go, then you may risk the chance of never finding your mother if both of you get caught."

"You don't understand, I love my dad, and he needs me," Scott objected once more.

"We know you do, Scott," Grams Bear said.

Wish Bear walked over to the distraught teenager and grabbed his elbow and led him inside the Hall of Hearts. "Scott, do you trust me?" she asked once they were inside.

Scott looked down into the dark eyes of the aquamarine bear that brought him to Care-A-Lot. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders, and a single tear escaped from under his eye. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath. "Yes, I trust you."

Wish Bear looked calmly into Scott's eyes, "I promised you back on Earth that my friends will help free your father. But, we want you to be safe too. You're just as important to us as your father, you know? If 9 Care Bears show up on Earth, and you're there, you'll kind of stick out a little bit." She waved her paw around indicating Scott's height of about six feet and her own height of about three feet.

"OK," Scott finally relented. "Be careful though, I would hate it if something happened to you in all of this."

"We'll be careful," Wish Bear said softly.

Scott remained inside the Hall of Hearts as Wish Bear walked towards the door. "Oh, Wish Bear wait, if you can, get this to my father, he'll know what to do." Scott reached inside his pocket and handed his most valuable possession, his sphere, to the Care Bear.

"You had this on the mountain, didn't you?" Wish Bear asked, remembering when she had watched the teenager earlier in the day from her place in the clouds.

Scott nodded, "yeah, it's a present from my dad, but he has one too, except it's probably been taken away from him."

Wish Bear smiled, "I know what it is, and what it does."

Scott nodded, "you really have been watching over us, haven't you?"

Wish Bear nodded, "yes, and will continue to be with you even after this is all over and you're back with your father again."

"Do you think after this is over we'll find my mother?" Scott asked.

The small bear nodded, but refrained from telling Scott that the reason Luv-A-Lot Bear and Share Bear wasn't present was because they were searching for the teenager's mother from the seat of their Rainbow Rollers. She didn't want to get Scott's hopes up too high.

-----

The Care Bears piled into their Cloud Cars and Rainbow Rollers, and left Care-A-Lot. Scott was standing in front of the Hall of Hearts with Grams Bear, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs. Grams Bear looked at Scott, and smiled, "come inside, we'll bake some cookies and talk."

The two cubs followed her, excited about their evening of cookie baking. Scott remained standing on the rainbow path and looked out towards the Care Bears as they disappeared from view. He sat down on the rainbow path and watched as the small golden stars floated over him. One star floated over to him and rubbed against his cheek. The noise it made was non-verbal, but somehow Scott knew it was communicating with him.

"Little Star, it must be nice to float around up here and see the world. I sometimes would like to do that too, just like my dad has done," Scott said sincerely as a stray tear slid down his cheek.

The little star reached one stem out to Scott and smiled as it brushed the tear away.

"One day I will," Scott repeated the communication of the star out loud, "do you think so?"

The star made yet more sounds, and Scott beamed.

"You mean if I wish for something long enough that it will come true?" Scott asked.

The little star nodded emphatically and floated back to its place in the sky.

"That's what you're there for, huh? Like in that poem, 'Star Light, Star Bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might; have the wish I wish tonight." Scott watched as the small star spun around, and he knew that he actually understood the language of his small friend. "Thank you," Scott called out as he stood up and dusted himself off. He waved to the star and turned around and began walking over towards the Hall of Hearts.

Baby Hugs was waiting in the doorway as Scott approached. "Grams Bear said I should wait for you so you will know how to get to her kitchen," she said rubbing her soft white tummy. "She makes the best cookies, Scott. You're so lucky that you'll get to try them."

Scott smiled and picked up the small pink bear in his arms. She was very soft and he found that by tickling her tummy, she was very ticklish. He laughed as he tickled the soft heart shaped pads on the bottom of her feet.

"Stop, I'm ticklish," Baby Hugs said as she began to giggle and couldn't stop. Her laughter was like music to Scott's ears, and when they came inside, both of them had tears in their eyes from the helpless laughter that had overtaken them.

"You know what, Baby Hugs?" Scott finally asked once he put her back on her feet in the kitchen and approached where Grams Bear and Baby Tugs had started mixing the dough for the cookies.

"What?"

"I've always wanted to have a little sister," he said smiling.

"Maybe one day you will," she answered and stuck her paw in the gooey mixture Grams Bear was working with. When she got some on her paw, she pulled it back and licked it off. "Mmmm."

Scott laughed once more and watched them for some time. It wasn't long before he had grabbed some cookie cutters and was pitching in. Sighing deeply, he remembered when Stella Forrester had showed him how to make pancakes, and a warm glow overcame him when he thought about his grandmother.

-----

The Care Bears had arrived on Earth and all their Cloud Cars and Rainbow Rollers were stored safely away. Tenderheart Bear looked at Funshine Bear, "show us where Paul is."

Funshine Bear nodded, and as discretely as 9 Care Bears could be, they walked in the direction of where the county jail was. Wish Bear held the sphere snugly in her paw, and was determined to get it to Paul no matter what.

Once they reached the door that would lead inside, they stopped. The door had opened and Ben Wylie, Fox's assistant was coming outside. He didn't see the Care Bears, but his eyes were gazing in the direction of the local "Burger Giant".

Fox had told him that he should go over there and get some burgers and coffee and without thinking, Wylie had stepped outside, and walked towards the restaurant and had left the door open. The Care Bears watched from the shadows. Cheer Bear watched him intently. "I kinda like that guy, he has a childlike disposition."

"You always find nice things to say about everyone," grumbled Grumpy Bear. "He looks like one of Fox's cronies to me."

"He's right," Tenderheart said, "but Cheer Bear, I think it'd be wise if you and Friend Bear go and keep an eye on him. From what I understand, he looks like he's involved in Paul's capture as well."

Wish Bear nodded, "I think so too, but we have to get inside there now. The door isn't blocked and when he comes back, it will probably be closed."

"Good idea," Funshine Bear said, "I'll take Wish Bear to Paul's window, and the rest of you can go inside through the door. It's better than if we stay together, because if Fox catches all of us, we won't be able to help Paul."

Grumpy Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Good Luck Bear, Birthday Bear, and Bedtime Bear walked through the door and into the building. Funshine Bear and Wish Bear walked around the building in the direction of Paul's window. "Is there a way to get an object through the window, Funshine Bear?" Wish Bear finally asked.

"Yes, I think so, but it's a very small opening," Funshine Bear answered.

"Would this be passable?" Wish Bear asked showing the other Care Bear Scott's sphere.

"We'll have to see," Funshine Bear said. "What is that?"

"Scott asked me to give it to his father," Wish Bear answered as they approached the window.

They looked inside the cell and could see Paul asleep on the bed. "Paul, wake up!" Funshine Bear called out trying to keep his voice soft.

Paul shifted on the bed and rolled over. After a few seconds his eyes slowly opened and he glanced up in the direction of the window. When he saw Funshine Bear against the window he got out of bed and came to the window. "Funshine Bear, do you have any news?"

"Paul, this is Wish Bear, she's friends with your son," Funshine Bear spoke.

Wish Bear nodded, "yes, and Scott asked me to bring you this, he said that maybe it can help you." The small aquamarine bear held Scott's silver sphere in her paw.

Paul's eyes widened upon seeing the sphere, "thank you for bringing this to me."

Wish Bear tried to hand Paul the sphere, but when the object wouldn't fit through the opening, the two Care Bears exchanged hopeless looks. "How can we get it inside?" Funshine Bear asked.

"Wish Bear, hold the sphere where I can see it," Paul said calmly.

Without hesitation, Wish Bear held the silver sphere in her flat paw as Paul began to concentrate on it. The blue light engulfed Wish Bear and the Care Bear smiled when she felt the warm light. As she stood outside the cell, she could see a small crack go up the plate of glass separating them until it had gone up the entire length of the window. Within seconds, the glass halves fell off and landed quietly on the grass. Paul disconnected from the sphere, and Wish Bear was able to hand it to Paul through the bars.

"Go now, please," Paul whispered urgently. "You've been such good friends. I'll meet you outside. I have to get the other sphere before I can leave."

"Paul, be careful," Funshine Bear said. "There are five more Care Bears inside, you'll meet them as you're leaving."

Paul nodded and began to concentrate on the object which now he in his hand. When the locks on the cell gave way, he turned around once more, to see that Funshine Bear and Wish Bear were gone. He left the cell and quietly entered the long dark hallway. The sphere was lighting his way as well as giving him directions to the precise location of the other sphere.

-----

Cheer Bear and Friend Bear entered the restaurant and saw Wylie at the counter. "There he is," Cheer Bear said in her usual giddy voice.

"So should we give him the Care Bear Stare, or what?" Friend Bear whispered.

"I don't know, let's go say hi, and see how he reacts," Cheer Bear answered.

The orange and pink Care Bears walked over to Wylie as he stood at the counter. "Yes, I would like two double cheeseburgers and two cups of coffee," he was saying.

The lady went to retrieve the things he wanted and he turned around to see the two bears standing in line behind him. "They look like the toys from the 'Kiddie Menu'," he mumbled smiling slightly at the two Care Bears.

"No, Ben," Cheer Bear said, "We're Care Bears."

He looked at them, "I didn't think you even existed."

"Why is that? Or is it when you became a government agent, you stopped having fantasy?" Friend Bear asked. He poked Wylie's arm with his paw.

"You're real, but why are you here?" Wylie asked once Friend Bear had poked him.

"We're here for Paul Forrester, Ben," Cheer Bear said honestly.

"I didn't do anything to him, I swear," Wylie said, suddenly feeling intimidated by their presence. "I was just following orders."

"We know, Ben," Friend Bear said. "But, doing something you don't believe in is wrong, don't you think? It's no better than the children doing what their friends say even though they know that it is wrong. Persecuting Paul and his son is wrong, and Scott needs the freedom to live in peace with his parents without having someone always trying to harm them."

"I know, but what can I do now?" Wylie asked, his face anguished.

Cheer Bear wrapped her arms around the legs of the FSA agent. "Don't worry, Ben, because a part of being a Care Bear means forgiving and in time, you will know what to do and how to forgive yourself."

Friend Bear nodded in concurrence with Cheer Bear's words.

Ben smiled and when the woman called him over to retrieve his order, Cheer Bear and Friend Bear had disappeared.

-----

Paul ran through the long corridors of the county jail, the blue light of the sphere guiding him into the office where his sphere was being kept. As he walked inside, he saw George Fox sitting at a desk. The agent looked up as he came in, "what are you doing out?"

"Some friends came to help, Mr. Fox, and now I would like the other sphere back," Paul said, the sphere in his hand glowing radiantly, and a smile on his face.

"No, Forrester, I won't give it back, you're in serious trouble," he pulled the gun from its holster and aimed it at Paul right as the five Care Bears came into the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Paul asked softly, "you know I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Fox looked behind Paul and saw the Care Bears standing in the doorway. "What is this?" Fox looked at the three-foot high bears, and laid the gun on the desk. Cheer Bear and Friend Bear soon joined the five Care Bears, and soon eight pairs of eyes were looking at the FSA agent.

"George, don't you believe in fantasy, or have you been immersed in this job so long that it has robbed you of your inner child?" Cheer Bear asked as Wylie appeared in the doorway and just watched.

Paul looked at George Fox, "they don't mean you any harm, Mr. Fox, and neither do I. You see; the Care Bears came to help me because they care about my son."

"We care about everyone, Paul," said Tenderheart Bear. "Even George." He turned to face George Fox, "but you've forgotten about how to treat someone who has tried to extend his hand to you as a friend." He turned towards the other Care Bears, "It's time for the Care Bear Stare, get ready Care Bears."

Paul and Wylie watched as the 7 Care Bears lined themselves up and faced George Fox. Each one stood his or her ground, as though they were members of a football team about to tackle an opponent. "3, 2, 1...Care Bears Stare!" all the Care Bears called out, and within seconds, the room was filled with a rainbow light, each color radiating from one of the Care Bears. Wylie rubbed his eyes with his hand barely believing that small cuddly bears actually possessed the power to radiate light.

Paul smiled, he had known all along.

Once the light disappeared, George Fox was still looking across the desk at his adversary and the Care Bears. "Forrester, what's happened?" He placed his hand over his face and looked at Paul weakly.

"I don't know, Mr. Fox. Are you OK?" Paul asked as Wylie came over to his boss with a steaming cup of coffee.

Fox accepted the cup, "thank you, Wylie." He sat down and opened the desk drawer and pulled a metal box out of the drawer. Picking up a key, he unlocked the box and opened it. Once that was done, he pulled the second sphere from the box, and handed the object across the desk to Paul. "Please go now, all of you, and have a nice day."

Paul accepted the sphere and left the room quickly, the Care Bears followed.

Wylie stood looking after them, "...have a nice day," he mouthed the words and looked at his boss strangely.

"What?" Fox asked after he realized Wylie was staring at him.

"Oh, uh, nothing Sir," Wylie muttered and began to unwrap his cheeseburger.

-----

Outside, Wish Bear and Funshine Bear rejoined the others. "It's late, let's get back to Care-A-Lot," Tenderheart Bear said.

Paul nodded, "OK, but please what is 'Care-A-Lot'?"

The Care Bears began to giggle, "Where we live, of course," said Funshine Bear.

"Scott is there and is waiting for you, Paul," said Wish Bear. "He's been very anxious about seeing you again."

"I am also anxious about seeing him, Wish Bear. I want to thank you all for getting me out there." Paul said softly. "Can you take me to my son?"

Tenderheart Bear nodded, "yes, of course, but we need to hurry, the effects of the 'Care Bear Stare' eventually rub off, and Mr. Fox will soon be the same grumpy, unhappy man he always was."

"Wait a minute, what's wrong with being grumpy?" Grumpy Bear asked as they were retrieving their Cloud Cars and Rainbow Rollers.

Paul laughed and patted the head of Grumpy Bear, "nothing, as long as you're still a good friend to those who need you."

"Careful Paul, we may have to induct you into the Care Bear family when you say things like that," Cheer Bear said bouncing over to him and jumping into his arms.

Paul hugged her and put her back on her feet, "you say that like it's a bad thing."

They all laughed and Paul climbed into the Cloud Car belonging to Funshine Bear and they zoomed off to where Scott was hiding in Care-A-Lot.

-----

Fox came storming out of the office some ten minutes later. "They're gone!"

Wylie ambled over to where he was standing. "Yes Sir."

"I can't believe I let it go. It's all the fault of those little stuffed bears," Fox grumbled.

"If you'll pardon me for saying so, Sir, if you keep talking like that, then I may have to call General Wade, and have him put you on sick leave, or sign for your resignation," Wylie said with a slight grin on his face. He knew what Cheer Bear and Friend Bear had done for him, but he also knew that if he said anything to Wade or anyone else in the FSA about what he had seen or what had happened, then they probably would have had him committed.

"Don't tell me you didn't see those, plush animals in the sheriff's office, Wylie. They were about three feet high and there were a whole room full of them. They hit me with something and forced me to let Forrester go." Fox said angrily.

"You told them to leave, Sir, and then you said 'have a nice day'. I couldn't believe it either, but you did," Wylie said.

"OK, maybe I did, but I'm telling you Wylie, I think that talking bears that are three feet high might be a danger to the national security of this country, and we should have a new case opened up." Fox said.

Wylie's eyes rolled, "if the Care Bears are a threat to national security, then maybe we should also arrest all the characters from 'Sesame Street' and 'Scooby Doo' too."

Fox looked at his assistant as though he was nuts, "get real, Wylie, that's fiction."

Wylie sighed, "listen Sir, maybe we imagined the whole thing, maybe the best thing to do is take a couple of days vacation from the case and read a good book." He stopped speaking and looked at his boss skeptically, "uh, Sir, strike the part about a good book, I think we have had as much fantasy as we can take."

-----

Scott was still helping Grams Bear, Baby Hugs, and Baby Tugs in the kitchen when the other Care Bears arrived. He was holding a cookie sheet full of freshly baked cookies when he heard his name being called. "Scott, where are you?"

"Dad?" He dropped the cookie sheet and cookies scattered across the floor. When he realized what he had done, he looked at Grams Bear sheepishly, "oh no, Grams Bear, I'm sorry."

"Go to your father, Scott. We'll take care of the cookies for you," she said gently and Scott ran out of the kitchen and towards the Hall of Hearts.

"Dad, you're OK, I was so worried!" Scott called out once he reached where his father was and wrapped his arms around him. Tears of relief were streaming down his cheeks and he hid his face against Paul's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm OK, Scott, thanks to the Care Bears," Paul hugged his son tightly and once their embrace ended, Paul walked over to where the Care Bears were assembled, "thank you all so much for helping us. Scott and I are very grateful." Paul was so busy speaking that he didn't notice the arrival of two Rainbow Rollers.

Seconds later, a familiar voice called out their names, "Paul? Scott?" Paul turned around and looked over to where the voice had come from and when he saw Jenny standing between two more Care Bears, his knees went weak.

Upon seeing the reaction of his father, Scott's eyes widened and he spoke softly, his voice cracking with emotion, "Mom?" He ran over to where she was and when he reached her, he abruptly stopped, his hand reaching out towards her as though he didn't know if she was really there. When he felt her shoulder under his touch, he collapsed in her arms crying. "Mom, you're real, this is really happening."

"Oh, Scotty, I thought this was all a dream too, but when Luv-A-Lot Bear and Share Bear came to me and said that Wish Bear had been watching over you, and had sent them to find me, I couldn't help but believe them." Jenny said as Paul approached them. She broke the embrace with her son to give Paul a hug and kiss.

Scott walked over to Wish Bear, "then you really have been helping us find my mom?"

Wish Bear blushed slightly, but nodded, "I knew how important it was for you to have both your parents. But, it wasn't me; Luv-A-Lot Bear and Share Bear were the ones that found her. I simply knew that they had been looking."

"Thank you, Wish Bear," Scott said and reached down and hugged the Care Bear with all his might. "I don't know what to say," he said, his arms still wrapped around Wish Bear. The tears were falling freely from his eyes.

Wish Bear glanced up to the stars, it was another wish come true and she smiled, and held the teenager in her arms.

**Epilogue**

Paul, Scott and Jenny remained in Care-A-Lot for a few days and the night before they returned to Earth, Scott gave Grams Bear the recipe for Stella Forrester's pancakes. Paul took pictures of all their new friends, and Jenny hung a 'Starscape' painting in the Hall of Hearts.

Funshine Bear, Wish Bear, and Luv-A-Lot Bear returned Paul, Scott, and Jenny to the city of Sacramento, on a warm, sunny afternoon. There they found a small apartment and moved in with the help of their three special friends.

Once Paul and Jenny had said good-bye to the three Care Bears and gone inside, Scott was left alone with them. He looked at Wish Bear, the one Care Bear who had proven herself to be a real friend. "Will I ever see you again, Wish Bear?" he asked.

The small aquamarine bear smiled, "you will, Scott, when you find a star in the night sky to make a wish on, I'll be wishing on the same one."

"Thank you so much for everything, I'll never forget what you all did for my family either." Scott turned away to go back to the building where his parents were, but when he glanced back to say something more to the three Care Bears, all he could see was two Cloud Cars and one Rainbow Roller fading in the distance. He smiled and made his way back towards his new home.

The end


End file.
